


fall in (fall out)

by openended



Category: Babylon 5, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Planes of Existence, Crossover, F/M, meetings of cryptic aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“There are rules, you know.” / "Yes. Do you?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall in (fall out)

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: meetings, rules

“There are rules, you know.” The words slide from her mouth, effortless as she stretches her bare legs, toes pointed, and turns to him. Faint light from invisible candles dances over his body, casting patches of shadow and brightness on his back. These aren’t their only forms, nor the only forms they’ve held this evening, but there are certain advantages to human physiology.

He lifts his head and props his chin in his palm, fingers from his other hand trailing over her side, teasing at the curve of her hip, just at the edge of the white sheet. “Yes,” he says. “Do you?”

She laughs, low and throaty. She blinks once, slowly, and looks at him through long lashes. “Why do you ask questions you know the answer to?”

He slides his leg over hers and slowly shifts so he’s hovering over her. The sheet falls to the side. “My knowing,” he whispers, brushing the barest of kisses to her lips, “is not your knowing.”

Her breath catches and turns to a gasp as his thumb brushes against her nipple. “And my rules,” she says, dropping her voice half an octave in the way that she knows goes straight to his groin, “are not your rules.” She flips them effortlessly and settles on top of him, tightening her thighs so he can’t move. 

He looks up at her, brown curls cascading down her shoulders. The dim light conceals her eyes and for a moment, before she tilts her chin and the light catches her eyes in a sparkle, they’re all black. He sees shadows everywhere, like she sees corruption everywhere. “Hesitation indicates uncertainty.”

She leans toward him and darts her tongue out, licking her lips. “Caution allows for perfection.” She rotates her hips, rubbing against him as she kisses his neck. “There is a line,” she gasps; his fingers have slipped between them and she gently pinches a nipple in response, “between suggestion and manipulation.”

“Yes,” he whispers, “but if one never crosses the line, one cannot know where it lies.” His thumb slides across her clit and she bites her lip. “Why are you trying to stop a war, Oma?”

She moves away, just barely, and reaches behind her. With practiced ease, she slides down onto him. Breath rushes out of them; it has been both minutes and years since they were last together like this. “Why are you trying to start a war?”

He holds his hips still against the urge to push into her, against the desire for friction and feeling. “It was meant to be.”

“You have your answer, Kosh,” she says. The room grows brighter as she begins to move above him.


End file.
